Jin
'''Kim Seok-jin (김석진) known by his stage name Jin (진) is a South Korean singer. He is one of the vocalists and the visual in BTS. History Kim Seok-jin was born on December 4, 1992, in Gwacheon-si, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea. He is son of a CEO "According to the magazine, Jin got his looks from his CEO father who is famous for his equally dashing features". from Koreaboo and is the second child in his family. His older brother name is Kim Seok-jung. He attended Konkuk University, where he was admitted with high competing rate. He studied art and acting in the Department of Film. Jin (BTS) has been admitted to Konkuk University with high competing rate! He was recruited by a casting agent from Big Hit Entertainment on the street when he went to university, "Kim Seok Jin was discovered on the street while in university studying acting". from Billboard later he made his debut as vocalist and visual in BTS on June 13, 2013. In February 22, 2017 he graduated from the Konkuk University BTS Celebrates Jin’s Graduation From University and later he start studying online at Hanyang Cyber University. BTS’s Jin Enters Graduate School At Hanyang Cyber University Discography See also: Discography OSTs * It’s Definitely You from "Hwarang OST Part 2" (with V) (2017) Unofficial songs See also: Unofficial songs * Awake (Christmas Ver.) (2016) Filmography Variety shows Music shows Music videos Credits ◯ = Participates as writing/composer/producer, ✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/producer BTS Discography |} Awards and nominations Trivia *He is the oldest member of BTS. *He is 25 years old in the US age and 27 years old in the Korean age. *He is BTS' official visual. *His Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. *He has his own mukbang show called Eat Jin. *He is close friends with VIXX's Ken, VIXX’s Ken And BTS’s Jin Enjoy A Chuseok Feast Together B1A4's Sandeul, trans "You can’t see it that well but selca time with Sandeul". from Twitter KNK's Seungjun, KNK’s Seungjun Shows His Friendship With BTS’s Jin Is Still Going Strong and Sleepy. Sleepy Shares Sweet Conversation With BTS’s Jin *He can rip open bags of Chips with his feet. BTS’s Jin Shows Off Talent Of Ripping Open Bags Of Chips With His Feet *He is part of a a group chat named "92 club" with MAMAMOO's Moon Byul, EXID's Hani, B1A4's Sandeul, Baro, and VIXX's Ken. MAMAMOO's Moon Byul talks about the '92 club' with BTS' Jin, EXID's Hani, B1A4's Sandeul, and more *He is part of a gaming crew named "We're The Strongest Idols" with B.A.P's Youngjae, BTOB's Eunkwang, VIXX's Ken and Wanna One's Jihoon. "The gaming group, which is named ‘We’re the Strongest Idol’ consists of members B.A.P Youngjae, BTS Jin, BTOB Eunkwang & VIXX Ken, and recently, they added Park Jihoon". from KpopViral *He knows how to play the guitar. "... Jin’s been known to sit down and pull out the guitar every now and then during live events and videos". from Billboard *He had a dog called Jjangu, however he passed away. Jin shares news of the passing of his canine friend Jjanggu with fans on BTS's fan cafe *He has two pet sugar gliders, Odeng and Eomuk. BTS Jin Introduces His Cute Pets *According to the other members, he is a great cook. *He can speak Korean, some Japanese, English and Chinese. *He has been to Australia in the past as an exchange student. *He has improved both his dancing and singing impressively since BTS' debut. *He is referred to as 'Worldwide Handsome' by both ARMYs and himself. *What he likes most about himself is his face.BTS Answers Fans' Most Asked Questions – via YouTube. *According to RM, he and J-Hope are the most cowards members of the group.Flinch w/ BTS – via YouTube. *His guilty pleasure is eating three steaks.BTS Reveal Their Favorite Movie, Guilty Pleasure & More | Billboard – via YouTube. *In a interview was asked who is they hollywood crush (actress) and he answer the actor, Brad Pitt.BTS Discusses Their Intensely Loyal Fans & Celeb Crushes! | Access Hollywood – via YouTube. *He said wants collaborate with Shawn Mendes.ON With Mario Lopez - BTS – via YouTube. Family Tree References Gallery Category:BTS Category:Members Category:Hyung Line Category:Vocal Line Category:Visual Category:Jin Category:Kim Category:1992 Category:92